


all you need to know is (you can call me when you're lonely)

by heavenlyrare



Series: Sinful Days [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Feelings, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex (Implied), Some Humor, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Shiro and Keith were always a text, or call, away.~OR~Day 5: Fuckbuddies





	all you need to know is (you can call me when you're lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> here we are again.
> 
> this has to be the weirdest porn i've written??? probably because of how casual it comes off
> 
> anyways, i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (and i know i said this would be Lancelot, but things Happened)

* * *

u should come over & entertain me~~

* * *

Lance hit send before copying the message and sending it to another number. His phone vibrated in his hand a few seconds after, and he didn’t fight the grin that pulled at his lips as he read the short messages that oozed eagerness.

* * *

  **Golden Boy**

Give me 10 minutes.

* * *

 That wasn’t going to cut it.

* * *

 5 min & i promise more than 1 round w/cuddles at the end

* * *

That was the last message exchanged. Lance set a timer on his phone and tossed it somewhere on his bed. He had 5 minutes to make himself look enticing as possible. He _could_ put on those thigh high socks that Shiro loved so much. Lance was always guaranteed a good pounding when wearing them. As he pulled out a pair from his drawer, he decided to taunt Shiro even more. Why stop at his favorite socks when he had one of his shirts, too? Opening a different drawer, he pulled out one of the many loose t-shirts he’s “borrowed”. Pleased with his choices, he made quick work of dressing, sliding on the socks until they couldn’t be tugged any further and slipping on the shirt that barely passed his ass. With the right movements, it lifted and teased what was underneath, which was currently a pair of regular boxers. Frowning, Lance shimmied out of his underwear, remembering how Shiro reacted last time he went commando. He smiled as the images of a flustered, stuttering Shiro filled his mind.

Maybe he’d be lucky and get the same one today.

Lance closed his drawers before making his way to his closet, opening it and chucking his boxers into his laundry basket. Just as he closed it back up, his doorbell echoed throughout his home. Blinking owlishly, he snatched up his phone on the way out, taking a peek at the timer he had set. He let out a low whistle at the digital numbers on his screen. Reaching the door, he opened it to reveal a huffing Shiro, body tense like he just finished exercising, eyes wild like he was someone on a chase.

Lance brandished the phone to him, looking impressed. “A whole minute to spare.”

“A pro to living in the same apartment building.”

Lance hummed. “You ran, didn’t you?”

Shiro’s immediate flush gave him away, but he still tried to protest and deny his obvious eagerness. “W-Well, you said _5 minutes_. Even though I live close, that’s pushing it, and—”

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed,” Lance cooed, taking a step forward and invading Shiro’s personal space, almost pressing flush against him. “I’m irresistible, I know.” He grinned cheekily as Shiro mumbled something under his breath, avoiding his gaze. “You deserve a reward for getting here so fast.”

Lance’s words seemed to spark some confidence in Shiro. He squeaked in surprise as an arm curled around his waist, closing the rest of the distance between them. They were pressed together from chest to thigh, and it took a moment for Lance to regain his bearings, but not long enough for Shiro to steal a kiss like he was planning.

“Nice try, Shirogane,” Lance said with a finger pressed harshly against Shiro’s descending lips. “You know the rules about kissing. Not. Allowed.” The last words were punctuated with two gentle taps against Shiro’s pout. He’d deny it if brought to attention, but Lance knew a pout when he saw one. He did it all the time, after all.

“Not even a little one?” Shiro spoke against his finger.

“Nope.”

“But rules are meant to be broken.”

Lance gasped dramatically, eyes comically wide. He took note of the way Shiro watched the movement of his lips like a hawk. “Good boy Shiro thinking of _breaking_ a rule?”

Shiro rolled his eyes at Lance’s act, but his lips gave away the slightest hint of a smile.

Lance slowly traced the shape of Shiro’s lips with the pad of his finger as he said, “I could think of _better_ things to use your mouth for than kissing.” He felt his heart thud against his chest as he felt the atmosphere shift around them, felt Shiro shift against him, allowing one of his legs to slide between Shiro’s own.

“Oh, really?” Shiro breathed, voice low.

Lance hummed. “You wanna know them?” Shiro nodded. “Then follow me.” Lance slipped out of Shiro’s hold, but still had a hand gently grip his wrist as he led the way to his bedroom in the back of the apartment. He heard a low, long groan behind him and assumed Shiro _finally_ realized what he was wearing. _Took him long enough,_ he thought.

He had a feeling that clothed sex was in store.

“You like the outfit?” Lance asked as they entered his room and he sat on the edge of his bed, legs spread wide enough that Shiro could stand in between them, looking down his chest at Lance, who busied his hands with caressing what he could. “I picked it out specifically for you, ya know.”

“Yeah, it’s… nice,” Shiro complimented, running a hand through Lance’s hair, practically petting him.

“Just nice?” Lance pouted. “I guess you don’t want to see the surprise I have for you.”

Shiro’s hand stopped. “Surprise?”

“Not anymore.”

“Lance, baby, you look beautiful,” Shiro praised. “I’m glad you thought of me.”

Lance pulled away from Shiro to bunch up the hem of his shirt in his fists, staring at Shiro from underneath his eyelashes. He watched as Shiro waited with bated breath, gaze trained on where his hands were. Slowly, teasingly, he lifted the bottom of the shirt, revealing his lack of undergarments, spreading his legs even wider to give Shiro the clearest of views.

“I wanted to make things as easy as possible for you,” Lance explained, letting go of his shirt and using his free hand to finger the head of his half-hard cock before taking it all in his hand and slowly stroking it to full mast. “And I know how much you love seeing me commando. Look,” Lance reached out with the hand previously stroking himself to cup the front of Shiro’s sweats, “you got hard from just looking, huh?” Shiro didn’t respond, but both Lance and him knew it was true. He pulled at the waistband of Shiro’s sweats, expecting to fill another layer of clothing underneath.

He was pleasantly surprised when he brushed against skin.

“Looks like we had the same idea. You must have been _really_ eager.”

Shiro shook his head, stuttering an explanation. “I-I just… didn’t h-have time.”

“It’s fine,” Lance said as he pushed Shiro’s sweats down to the middle of his thighs with both hands. “This makes things go faster. I’m in the mood for fast and rough, so no blowjob.” He pressed a feather-light kiss to the head of Shiro’s cock as an apology. He’d suck Shiro for all that he’s worth another time.

“Well, it’s gonna take a while to prep you,” Shiro said as Lance reached into his nightstand for a condom and his lube, frowning at the almost empty container. He’d have to schedule a trip soon. Or, maybe, stop acting like a horny high schooler. Closing the drawer and focusing back on Shiro, he erased his second thought.

 _Definitely_ scheduling another trip.

“Not really. I’m still kind of loose from earlier today.” The confession had Shiro’s entire body turning a light pink, and Lance smirked. “You’d love to watch one day, huh? Jerk off to me fucking myself with vibrators?” As Lance spoke he was moving around on his bed, lying on his back, closer to the headboard, resting against his pillows. Shiro followed him onto the bed after kicking off his sweats, cock stationary against his stomach, twitching occasional as he listened to Lance talk. “Or maybe you’d like to help me?” A string of pre-cum leaked from Shiro’s cock, dripping. Lance snorted. “You’re such a pervert.”

“Yeah, but you love this pervert.”

“Mm, correction: I love your dick. It’s the whole reason I called you over.”

“You don’t love _just_ my dick,” Shiro countered, but it came out more like a question tinged with hope, and he wanted to kick himself for it.

Lance shoved his container of lube against Shiro’s chest, snapping his fingers. “Less talking, more preparing,” he demanded, ignoring Shiro’s last comment and the way his teasing atmosphere disappeared, replaced with something darker, something Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on. He wasn’t able to mull it over either as two lubed fingers slid inside of him with no warning.

Lance hissed and moaned, drawing his legs up to his chest and holding them, giving Shiro more access. He was oddly silent as he worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them occasional. It was mechanical, like muscle memory, and it bothered Lance slightly, but he _was_ the one that said he wanted to skip foreplay. He’d be a hypocrite if he complained now. Another moan pushed past his lips as Shiro brushed against his prostate, but he didn’t angle his fingers to do it again. A few more pumps and then Lance felt latex pressing against him. It was strange, not having Shiro trying to tease him and make him come at least once from just his fingers.

Then again, it’s what he asked for. He had to remember that Shiro was just doing what he asked.

One thrust and Shiro was in all the way, hips pressing flush against ass. It stung a little, and Lance bit into his bottom lip to take his mind off of it. It didn’t last long, replaced with the quick pace Shiro set after letting Lance adjust. Every thrust jerked Lance, knocking the breath out of him, and shifted the bed, headboard knocking against the wall. Fast and hard, just like Lance wanted it. Even though he asked for it, nothing could have prepared him for the way Shiro used him like a doll.

It wasn’t normal of him.

“S-Shiro…. Shiro, sl-slow… down,” Lance gasped, putting one hand between him and the headboard to avoid a concussion and the other wrapped around one of Shiro’s wrists. His legs fell to wrap around Shiro’s waist. “T-Too fast…”

“But this is what you wanted, right?” Shiro grunted, voice husky as he continued to hump roughly into Lance. “To be fucked hard and fast, like a boytoy?” He panted as he worked up a sweat and his hips ached slightly, but he didn’t dare to slow down. “Only _lovers_ go slow, and we’re not lovers, Lance.” He accentuated _‘lovers’_ with slow drags out and quick snaps in, hearing Lance’s breath hitch beneath him and seeing his cock twitch violently, leaking opaque pearls of pre-cum against his caramel skin. He circled his hips, giving Lance a few seconds of rest before starting back up his punishing pace.

He wasn’t going to be _completely_ cruel.

While they were busy getting _busy_ , a newcomer appeared in the form of Keith Park letting himself in like he lived with Lance. He whistled a melody as he followed the familiar sounds of moaning and groaning and creaking, not at all ashamed as he leaned against the doorframe, blatantly staring.

“See you got here before me,” Keith announced loudly over the cacophony before him. It was enough to cause Shiro to slow down, and to bring Lance’s dazed attention towards him. Keith noted his glazed eyes and slack-jaw expression, face a dark red. “Nice to know you’re as slutty as ever.”

Lance managed to flip him off with a shaky hand.

“Keith, what are you doing here?” Shiro asked with furrowed eyebrows and his hips slowly rocking in and out of Lance, half focusing on his soft whimpers and gasps.

Keith brandished his phone. “I texted Lance. And you. Multiple times. But no one was answering.” He pushed himself from the door frame and entered the room, toeing off his shoes and socks. “So I hope we’re all cool with an impromptu threesome.” He paused in undoing his jeans. “Unless you aren’t, then I can just watch.”

“Y-You and Shiro…. a-are both v-voyeurs,” Lance stuttered. “Perverts.”

Shiro shifted his angle and snapped his hips, feeling Lance tighten almost painfully around him as he choked out his name. He drew in a ragged breath that was released as a near sob as Shiro grinded against him, rubbing gently against his prostate, milking it. His body squirmed in an attempt to get away, and he pleaded, chanted _“no more, no m-more”_ like it was a spell before Shiro slowly pulled away, leaving Lance breathless, twitching, crying in his wake.

Keith whistled.

“Shiro bullying Lance? I never thought I’d see the day,” he commented as he kicked off his jeans and underwear and slid off his flannel, keeping on his black tank top. “As hot as it is, if you keep it up, there won’t be any need for me anymore.” There was an unspoken balance between the three—well, two of them. Keith was the “bad boy”, the one Lance called when he felt like being completely controlled. When he wanted to feel the sex even days later and try to cover up the markings the next morning. Shiro was the opposite, usually. He made Lance feel special, took things slow with him. He made him fall apart in the sweetest ways and then wrapped everything up in a nice, big, red bow.

They were yin and yang when it came to Lance and his needs.

But not today.

“He wanted it rough today,” Shiro explained. Keith hummed his understanding, making his way towards the bed.

“This is nice and all, but,” Lance pushed his hips back in an attempt to fuck himself on Shiro’s unmoving cock, something that _should not_ be happening, “can we continue?” He snapped, glaring at the both of them. “Get over here, Park, and let me blow you.”

“I’m not feeling a blowjob,” Keith said, rifling through Lance’s nightstand for a condom. He ripped on the packet and rolled it on before using some of Lance’s lube to coat his member, stroking it to full mast as well. He climbed on the bed, kneeling beside them. “I think we should both fuck him,” Keith suggested, mainly to Shiro, who looked like he had no qualms about it.

Lance spluttered. _“B-Both_ of you?! A-At once?!!”

Keith scoffed. “Like the idea hasn’t ever crossed your filthy mind.” There was silence. “That’s what I thought.”

“He’d have to be stretched out more,” Shiro said, licking his lips. “A _lot_ more.”

“Already on it.” Keith coated his fingers with as much lube as he could before shuffling closer to them. Shiro shifted slightly to give him more room, and Keith bit back the urge to tell him he didn’t really help much, accepting his good intentions. He started with one finger, wiggling and curling it next to Shiro’s pulsing cock, doing more stretching than thrusting. It was a tight fit, and Keith had to take a moment to tell Lance to relax. He got a snappy response back, something along the lines of _“how ‘bout you try to relax with a dick in you and some fingers”,_ but ignored it as he felt Lance relax all the same, giving him enough room to squeeze in a second finger, scissoring around Shiro, spreading Lance’s entrance.

“Keith, I-I’m close,” Lance warned, feeling that familiar heat build. He was already wound up from Shiro earlier and was probably hoping that Keith would just push him off the edge, but getting a hand acting as a cockring around the base of his erection instead. He made a noise, an irritated one, and Keith had the nerve to smirk at him.

“Come with us both inside you.” Keith gave him a gentle squeeze. “You can hold out a little longer, right?” Lance pushed his bottom lip out in a pout, begrudgingly nodding. “Good boy.”

He needed new, more considerate fuckbuddies.

Keith slid his fingers out, deeming Lance stretched enough if his pruney fingers was any indication. He added a new coat of lube to his latex-covered cock, wanting to avoid putting Lance through any kind of pain. Well, _major pain_ . A _little_ pain should be fine.

“Pick him up, Shiro,” Keith said, watching as Shiro situated Lance on his lap, biting back a moan at how easily he maneuvered him. Shiro had the potential to _really_ wreck Lance. Keith knew he would if he was him, but kept the thought to himself, focusing on shuffling behind Lance, pressing his chest against his back. His hands rested gently on his hips, above where Shiro was cupping his ass, gingerly groping at his cheeks.

“Okay, lift him up.” Shiro did, slowly sliding out of him until only his head rested inside. Keith scooted closer until they were both situated underneath Lance, cocks rubbing together, twitching against each other. Keith used one of his hands to wrap around the both of them as best as he could, steadying their erections so they slid in without issues. Without warning, Shiro was letting Lance sink back down, inch after inch disappearing within, stretching him beyond his imagination.

There was babbles, incoherent sentences, moans, whimpers as Lance managed to take half of them together, stopping his descent. He dug his nails into Shiro’s shoulders and his thighs shook with the effort of keeping himself still. He felt soothing circles traced into his hips, felt soothing rubs against his abdomen. Soft kisses peppered the nape of his neck, dipping down to his back, and he felt lips against his hair. He basked in the comfort, taking deep, ragged breaths as he slowly circled his hips, trying his best to adjust.

“Take your time,” he heard Shiro coo. “If it’s too much, we can stop.” Keith hummed against his skin, flicking out a tongue to lap at the sweat accumulating.

“I-I’m… fine,” Lance protest, using the strength in his legs to push himself up before descending once more. He built up a lax rhythm, working the rest of their lengths inside until he was fully seated, grinding against them. “Mm, so… _full.”_

“He’s so _tight_ ,” Shiro grunted, fighting back the urge to thrust up into Lance, knowing he should be allowed to go his own pace.

“He’s gonna be so loose after. One dick won’t be enough for him anymore,” Keith taunted. “Fitting for a little nympho, huh?”

“You guys are mean,” Lance whined, voice breathless. He began a languid bounce, still adjusting, but also wanting the pounding he had in mind when starting this whole thing. “Calling me names… a-and making me do all the work.”

“And yet you’re not stopping,” Keith teased. “I’m just calling it like I see it. Shiro agrees, too.”

Lance focused his glazed eyes on Shiro, picking up the pace as he asked, “I-Is it true? Do you t-think I’m— _ah_ —a slut?”

“Be honest, Shiro.”

Shiro gulped, cheeks flushing as he nodded hesitantly, eyes averting themselves.

Lance squeezed around them, causing them both to groan. He bounced wildly, the sounds of skin slapping against skin loud in his room. Breathing labored, he moved his hands from Shiro’s shoulder to his face, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to stare. “S-Say it,” he demanded. Shiro wasn’t one to dirty talk and degrade. He was one to praise. And Lance gobbled up both, but hearing mean words and phrases tumble from Shiro’s mouth, like earlier, always did a little more for him. “Tell me— _hnn—_ h-how slutty… I am.”

Shiro wetted his lips, fingers digging into Lance’s hips. His gaze flickered to Keith, who had rested his chin over Lance’s shoulder, busy marking up the space where neck meets shoulder, but he managed to catch his eye for a few seconds.

“Tell him how greedy he is, taking both of us at once,” Keith prompted. “How he was made for this and nothing else.”

“Made to keep our cocks warm. The perfect cocksleeve,” Shiro whispered, picking up where Keith left off. He heard Keith hum his approval and Lance beg him to continue. So he did, letting his thoughts spill from his mouth without a second thought. “You always act so coy, but you really like being used, huh? You _want_ someone to take you without mercy.” Lance moaned, nodding. Shiro felt a surge of control run through him. “You don’t care if it’d hurt, as long as you’re getting fucked and filled.”

 _“Yes, yes, yes,”_ Lance chanted. “W-Want you, both of y-you, to fuck me. Fuck me h-hard and f-fast,” he pleaded as his thighs ached. He wouldn’t be able to keep riding for long. Luckily, Shiro noticed, and fell onto his back, taking Lance with him. The brunet’s surprised yelp turned into a long moan as he felt Shiro’s arms wrap around his back, holding him close as Shiro planted his feet firmly against the bed and fucked up into Lance with abandon.

As if that wasn’t too much, Keith pushing back in before either of them could register it. “I couldn’t resist.” was all they got before he was moving, creating a routine with Shiro that had Lance never feeling empty. In, out, in out, Shiro, Keith, Shiro, Keith. They kept the brutal pace Shiro set before, bringing Lance closer and closer to the edge until he was coming with a heave and a full-body shudder, too out of it to give any warning. So immersed in his afterglow, he didn’t feel the tingles of oversensitivity as Shiro and Keith brought themselves to completion with a handful of quick thrusts, burying themselves as they released in their condoms.

The three of them laid there, panting and sweaty and slowly feeling the telltale aches that always came after. Keith was first to slip out, followed by Shiro. He tugged off the soaked condom, tying it up and taking Shiro’s as well, tossing them both in the little trashcan Lance kept by his door. He didn’t waste time in disentangling himself from the two, slowly getting to his feet and shuffling to where his clothes laid.

“You’re leaving?” Shiro asked from underneath Lance, rubbing a soothing palm up and down his back. He could hear his breathing getting shallow and reminded himself to wake him up for a shower. He didn’t want to cuddle while sweaty. And _maybe_ they could have that second round while washing up.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You’re not?”

“....Not yet.”

“Ah, did Lance promise another round?” Silence. “I wouldn’t leave either. He’s pretty good on keeping his word.” Keith tugged his shoes back on. “I kind of already intruded enough. I’ll let you enjoy your second round.” As he made his way out of the room, he suggested, “We should all go out sometime. It’s been a while, yeah?”

“Without sudden sex, yeah.”

“Lance is insatiable,” Keith snorted. He threw a wave over his shoulder. “See you later.”

The sound of a door opening and closing echoed throughout the apartment, stirring Lance out of whatever he had fell into. He rubbed at his eyes and managed to push himself into a sitting position, discomfort shooting up his spine. “Did Keith leave?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Yeah.”

Lance wrinkled his face in disgust. “Without showering? Gross.”

“Which is what _we_ should go do.” Shiro poked Lance gently in the center of his chest. “Unless you want me to leave, too.” He had to remember that he didn’t live with Lance or was in a relationship where such a thing was an option. Things could end between them at any time, and he had to remember that.

“No, I want you to carry me,” Lance demanded, the spoiled brat. But Shiro did so without complaint, rolling off the bed and picking Lance up afterwards. It was hard to remember where they stood—friends with benefits—when Lance was shameless like this, but Shiro kept that to himself.

He led Lance to the bathroom connected to his room, and sat him down on the toilet seat, ignoring his wince because he knew Lance hated being fussed over after sex. Unless he asked for it. It was silent between them as he turned on the water, making sure it was a warm temperature before switching on the shower.

That’s when Lance spoke.

“You still got one more round, right?” He purred, coyly tugging off his shirt, followed by the sliding of his socks. “Up for some shower sex?”

And as Shiro nodded— _despite_ his better judgement, _despite_ the fact that Lance was just _wrecked_ not even ten minutes ago—he was hit with the realization that Keith was right.

Lance _was_ insatiable, in every sense of the word.

Yet he found that he didn’t mind that.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Toys // Kidgeance | Kidgance


End file.
